


Looks Aren't Everything, But I've Got 'Em Just In Case!

by Zanareds



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Beauty Guru Mary Jane, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I've been thinking of this for so long, Youtuber AU, more accurately..., we out here, youtuber mary jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanareds/pseuds/Zanareds
Summary: Mary Jane Watson runs a successful beauty centric youtube channel, and has a devoted audience that support her. However, recently, she's been seeing comments requesting she bring her boyfriend, who her fans have noticed through MJ's instagram and twitter, onto her channel for a video.MJ is intrigued.





	1. MaryJaneMakeup

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with this concept in my mind for awhile now, and I just love beauty guru MJ au so much. MJ would be such a good beautuber.  
> Greatly inspired by Jenna and Julien, especially in the next chapter.

Mary Jane Watson loved her job.

Er, Well- _jobs_ really.

 

She's a model, and her face could be spotted on many of New York's obnoxiously huge boards. She started out with simple clothing ads, nothing too luxurious. Shoes, dresses, sunglasses. Then it was entire seasonal collections. Her red hair made the winter photoshoots especially pop, and she was given amazing opportunities.

Suddenly, it wasn't just clothes.

Makeup brands wanted their products on her face, she was flooded with job offers. Covergirl commercials, Loreal hair ads you see in stores. Big brands too, Smashbox, Too Faced, Urban Decay. She was really moving up in terms of popularity.

 

Which was really what ended up bringing MJ to her second job. 

All that popularity, came with thousands of new instagram and twitter followers. Every Time she'd make a new post, or post a picture of a eye look she was proud of, there were hundreds of supportive comments.

Some of which were variations of "Guuuurl please make a yt channel!!! I _NEED_ to know how to slay my face like you!!!"

 

Eventually, her interest was piqued. 

Her channel's name was 'MaryJaneMakeup' simple, cute, whatever. She didn't expect it to be as successful as it was. She was nervous at first, starting with just quick no commentary videos of her putting on simple eye makeup with some music in the background. Then,MJ worked up more courage. She escalated into making longer videos, talking about her favorite brands, showing how she did some of her more complicated eye looks. 

And her channel grew fairly fast.

She was amazed when Peter told her that she could make money from it. 

 

"What? They pay you to post videos?" MJ questioned.

 

"No, no, no, they pay you when people click on the ads that youtube puts on your videos." He explained. 

 

"Ohhh, well...do you think I can start making money from my channel? I mean, we aren't struggling or anything, but more spending cash is always nice! More funding to go to your second job" She motioned air quotes, and winked.

 

Peter scoffed "Oh yeah, because that's totally what it'll go to, right?" He laughs, "I'm suuure I won't come home and see boxes of new clothes and makeup everywhere."   

 

She gave him a faux offended look, "Oh, you're calling out _my_ spending habits? Mr. Pizza every day of the week, is gonna tell _me_ about irresponsible spending?"  

 

"Hey! I literally _have_ to eat a lot! And the pizza guy gives me a discount when I order as Spider-Man!" 

 

"Yeah? What about all those new clothes I buy you that _always_ go missing when you have to run off and change? You're a money sinkhole, Parker!" She poked him in the chest, and rose a brow.

 

He poked her back and stuck his tongue out. "Well, It's not _my_ fault people love to steal random clothes lying on the ground!" 

 

"Ew, you leave your clothes on the ground of New York City?!" 

 

He helped her set everything up, and suddenly, MJ was making money from her makeup videos. And she wasn't just posting eye looks anymore. She did eyebrow tutorials, hairstyles, beauty tips. Eventually, with encouragement from Peter, she worked up the nerve to post her complete face routine video.

Meaning, she was without makeup for the beginning of the video. Something she thought she'd never do. She wasn't blind to all the comments begging for her full  everyday skin care and makeup routine, but she was terrified to scrape off her metaphorical war paint in front of her audience. 

In all honesty, the only people she appeared in front of without makeup anymore were Peter, Harry, and May.  

Mary Jane Watson's makeup was her armor, without it, she felt...vulnerable. 

 

"Mary Jane, you are gorgeous. With or without an hour of hogging the bathroom to 'put on your face'." Peter joked. MJ gave a weak laugh, but still, was shaking with uncertainty. If she revealed her bare face, and thousands of people saw her without the filter of foundation, concealer, powder, and contour...would they still like her? 

MJ needed validation. After years of living with her fathers constant deprications directed at both herself and her mother, she thrived of of compliments...even if she didn't believe them. 

What if all those nice comments turned into cruel truths? 

 

"Mary Jane." Peter stated, grabbing her attention. He was speaking without humor in his voice now, expression full of complete sincerity, "There is nothing about you that isn't beautiful." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey everyone! I'm MJ, and I guess today I'm gonna be going through my complete makeup routine!" She smiled at the camera Peter had given her, "I'll be honest...I know you guys have been asking for my full face routine for awhile, but I've...I've been putting it off." Her hand came up to mindlessly play with her hair, "I don't take pictures without makeup on. I don't even remember the last time I left my apartment without makeup."  

MJ purses her lips, and sighs, "So, I've been nervous about this," She explained, "It's weird...it-it feels weird, to be bare face and on camera. I'm a model, and every photo, every commercial, every magazine ad- everything you see of me, I have makeup on, and y'know it's photoshopped too. This is...this is new for me."

"But it's good for me." She grins, "I talked to someone about how hesitant I was to make this video, and they made me feel beautiful. Maybe I can help other people feel beautiful too." 

 

'MJ!! I can't believe you were nervous to come on camera bare faced! You are literally so beautiful????'

 

'she looks better with makeup imo'

 

'YOU LOOK SO GOOD WTF'

 

'MJ your natural face is wonderful!  And your makeup is BOMB'

 

'BRUH u is literally a goddess'

 

'idk, she isn't all that' 

 

'Honey...Aphrodite _wants_ what you have...'

 

* * *

 

The channel led MJ to gaining a huge self confidence boost, and also, it was just really fun! She got paid for doing makeup. On herself! How good could it get? 

Mary Jane filled her channel with creative makeup looks, reviews, makeup hauls, monthly favorites, tutorials, and her popularity grew. 

Makeup brands started reaching out to collaborate with her.

 

She got to create her own lipstick collection. Now, when she walked into Sephora or Ulta, she would see her face, not just modeling _others_ work. She was actually helping to make something. Sure, it's not like she had her own brand or anything, it was just a collaboration, but it made her think, could she one day have her own makeup brand? Is that something she wanted? 

Was she even business minded enough for that? She’s happy where she is honestly. But maybe one day. 

 

Whatever she decides in the future, she’s proud of herself in the present. She got to see the process of the lipstick being made, name them, design shades.

It was such a cool experience.

 

"You should call one of them 'Spidey'!" Peter proposed excitedly.

 

MJ smiled, "That would be a bit random, don't you think?" 

 

"Your calling this purple one 'Riot Grrrl'," He held up the dark purple lipstick tube, "That's pretty random! Call one Spidey!" he gushed.

 

MJ sighed, "I'm naming the purple one after the underground punk feminist movement of the early 90s, and since it's a dark royal purple, it fits with the aesthetic. Haven't you ever heard of the 'Riot Grrrl movement'?" she explained.

 

Peter rose a brow, "Huh," He mumbled, "Can't say I have...but that made the name way cooler honestly." He picked up another lipstick tube, this time, a pink one,

"Do all of the names have some cool meaning?" 

 

"Most of them, some of them I just thought sounded cool, that one your holding is called 'Marble'"

 

"Oh, cause it's like a pastel color? Cool." 

 

MJ chuckles, she quickly picks up one of the lipstick tubes, and applies it, using her phone as a mirror, "Guess what I'm naming this one." She quizzes him playfully, puckering her lips to display the reddish orange lipstick she had put on.

 

"Ohhh, that ones so pretty!" Peter exclaims, MJ adored him for pretending to care about makeup for her. His thumb came to brush over his lips, "What did you call it?"

 

She smiled, and leaned up, pressing her lips against his. "Tiger." She whispered, "I'm calling it Tiger."

 

* * *

 

 

As her following on youtube grew, so too did her following on the rest of her social media platforms. 

Now, when she posted selfie, or tweeted something, she got thousands of people interacting with her. Which was a strange but not impossible adjustment. 

During a date with Peter, MJ took a picture of herself leaning over the table to surprise kiss him on the cheek.

 

She grinned as she looked at the photo, "Awww, this is so cute! Pete, look!" 

 

"Did you get lipstick on me?" He sighs, but smiles as MJ reveals the picture to him, "Aw...yeah It's cute. Hey, good composition!" 

 

"Thanks, it was pure luck." She’s definitely more of a model than a photographer, usually when she tries to take pictures, their blurry messes.  

Mary Jane looks at her phone gleefully ,"Can I post this? I don't even remember the last time I posted a picture of us together." 

 

Peter gives her a confused smile "Uh? It's your instagram, I don't care."

 

"It's just...I have a lot of people following me now y'know? I guess I'm just asking if you're cool with me putting a little bit of our relationship out there." Mary Jane didn't want Peter to think she was ashamed of him, because she wasn't, not in a million years. 

 

He scrunched his brow "Well...I mean, I think it's fine? I post pictures of you on my instagram." He reminded her with a shrug.

 

"Yeah, but you're a photographer for the Bugle. Your instagram is so...professional. People probably just think you pay me to do modeling." 

 

"Mary Jane," He laughs, "Just post the picture!" 

 

She giggles, and sticks her tounge out at him, "Fine! Excuse me for being a respectful girlfriend!" MJ looked down at her phone, and clicked on her instagram, making out the post. "Hmmm....He loves my sneak attacks." She thinks aloud.

 

"Is that what the caption is?"

 

"Mmhm!"

 

Peter rolls his eyes, "And you say _I'm_ sappy."

 

MJ finally puts her phone away, ready to give her boyfriend her full attention, "You _are_ sappy Tiger, buuuut I love you for it."

 

* * *

 

MJ sighed as she let herself fall onto her and Peter's bed. Peter had to leave their date early for his second job, not an unusual occurrence. She always made sure that he knew she understood. She never blamed him for running off. Helping people, being Spider-Man, that's part of who Peter is, and MJ loves all of Peter, even the inconvenient parts...though she does wish they could have more uninterrupted dates.

MJ rolls over to her nightstand, and plugs her phone into her charger. The latest video she uploaded to her channel was her 'October favorites'. She went over her favorite trends and makeup releases of the month, she was actually wearing the Pumpkin spice lipstick mentioned in the video, ugh it smelled sooo good.

 

She should probably use this free time to edit her next video...but her laptop was all the way in the dining room. 

“Uuggh” MJ groaned, she shook her head and sat up “No, no procrastination allowed Watson!” Procrastination is not how people succeed. 

She pushed herself up from the comfort of her bed, and made her way out of the bedroom, past the living room and into the dining room. 

MJ snatched her laptop, and was frustrated to find it was dead, now she had to sluth out her charger. 

 

It was probably on Peter's nightstand, he was the last one to use it. MJ carried her laptop back into the bedroom. "Voila!" The charger is curled atop her boyfriend's nightstand, right where she expected it. MJ plugs the laptop in, and waits.

 

The retro Spider-Man theme song blasts from her phone, nearly making her jump. MJ rushes to answer it, nearly dropping it between the bed and the nightstand. "Hey babe, you're okay right?" MJ questioned immediately.

 

"Yeah, all good. But I'll be home pretty late, don't wait up." He sounded strained, so MJ knew he was currently doing some high-speed web swinging.

  

"What's going on? Are you chasing someone?"

 

"Yeah-Hey! One sec honey, PUT THAT DOWN!"

 

He was literally mid chase and calling her?! "Uh...you good Tiger? Wanna maybe just call back later?"

 

"Damnit!"

 

MJ heard commotion over the phone. Honestly, this still wasn't even close to the strangest phone call MJ and Peter have had. 

 

"Pete?"

 

"Uh-hey, all good. Anyway, get some rest, love you!"

 

"Oh, uh Love you too? You sure everything's oka-

 

"WOAH- Gotta go! LOVEYOUBYE!" The call ended abruptly.

 

MJ's brow furrowed, "Oookay..." she sighs, "Thanks for that not an alarming call at all, Tiger!" She whispers to herself, sighing. 

He'll be fine, he always is. But she always worries. Every day. 

 

MJ considers just calling it a night, her laptop will take awhile to charge, and she doesn't have any photoshoots booked tomorrow. She'll have plenty of time to edit tomorrow. She probably won't get any quality work done tonight anyway, She and Peter had a few drinks before he had to dash.

She slides her jeans off, and throws her shirt into the clothes hamper, pulling on a simple white tank top, her usual sleepwear. She'll grab a shower in the morning. MJ remembers the photo she posted during the date, she hadn't checked her social medias since she posted it.

 

And oh boy, did it pop off. 

 

'OMG I didn't even know you had a bf! Who is he?'

 

'I recognize him! But you hadn't posted anything about him in so long, I didn't know you guys were still together!'

 

'Awww!! so cute!'

 

'He's cute! how long have you guys been dating?'

 

'It's been so long since you posted cute couple pics ahhh!!'

 

MJ wondered why so many people were so genuinely invested in her life when they'd never even met her? It wasn't bad, it made her feel a sense of...importance? Validation? Like...she was a famous person. 

Is that what she was now? 

No...well, she didn't _consider_ herself famous, but she had fans, thousands of followers and subscribers. Why? What about her had attracted so much good fortune, that she was both a successful model and beauty youtuber?  

 

She wasn't hounded by paparazzi, you probably aren't famous until people hide in bushes to take pictures of you. Ugh, creepy. She hoped that never happened to her. MJ liked attention, sure, but not...that kind of attention.

 

'You should make him do a video with you lol'

 

MJ stopped scrolling. Now there's an idea.

 

'PUT HIM IN YOUR NEXT VIDEO'

 

Hmmm...she checks her twitter, and sees similar comments in tweets.

 

'SIS WE NEED HIM ON THE PLATFORM DO A VID'

 

'wig, plz do a vid together, y'all are so cute'

 

MJ smiles, giggling at some of the comments. She has the perfect idea for her next video.


	2. The Boyfriend Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You may recognize the idiot to my left from my social medias."
> 
> "Hellooo!" Peter waves at the camera awkwardly. 
> 
> "Most of you have probably already gathered this from the picture that I posted a couple days ago. But in case you haven't, yes, this is my boyfriend."
> 
> "Woo!" Peter cheers
> 
> MJ giggles, "Yeah, go us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this a lot during the weekend. I think I should update stealing glances before I update this one again, but I already have the next part of sg planned up, I just need to get it written out, it shouldn't take too terribly long. Enjoy!

"Hey guys-"

MJ is interrupted by Peter blowing a raspberry into her cheek

[Cut]

MJ and Peter are sitting next to each other on their living room couch,

MJ smiles and waves at the camera "HI everyo-"

MJ is interrupted again, by Peter attempting to blow another rasberry on her cheek, she leans away, evading his attack, but this ends in him 'accidentally' landing on her.

"Peter!"

[cut]

MJ is glaring at Peter, he is looking away innocently. Before he can sabotage her again, MJ puts her hand over his mouth, and pushes his face away from her, preventing his interruption.

"Hey guys, my name is Mary Jane Watson!" MJ's expression morphs into terror "EW, DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!"

Peter laughs.

"Are you 12?! What the hell?!"

[cut]

"You may recognize the idiot to my left from my social medias."

"Hellooo!" Peter waves at the camera awkwardly. 

"Most of you have probably already gathered  this from the picture that I posted a couple days ago. But in case you haven't, yes, this is my boyfriend."

"Woo!" Peter cheers

MJ giggles, "Yeah, go us!" 

[cut] 

"Do you want to introduce yourself or should I do it?" 

"You do it but like, do it with a Brooklyn accent."

"Oh my God."

[cut]

"Like...ayyy It's me..." He says in a terrible imitation of a brooklyn accent, shooting finger guns at her.

"Honey, that is not a Brooklyn accent oh my God." 

[cut]

"This is my boyfriend Peter Benjamin Parker." She motions her hands at Peter like she's displaying him.

"Ohh exposed. She put my whole name out there."

"Honestly, for some reason everytime I say your full name out loud I always want to say it in a british accent."

"It's the 'Benjamin' It's the most formal thing about me."

[cut]

"This is me boyfren Peta Benjamin Paka!" MJ says in a comedic british accent. 

Peter throws his head back laughing, "Cool, you just offended every single british person ever." 

[cut]

MJ looks at the camera, "We have a lot of fun here."

[cut]

"Ok anyway- This is Peter, were dating, we've been dating for about...three years now?"

"Yep, almost four."

"Woo!"

[cut]

"Peter has a really fancy instagram and you can find all his fancy photographs on it. He's a photographer for the Daily Bugle, and he's amazing."

Peter smiles, "I'm really not."

"He's lying."

[cut]

"Do you know what were doing?" MJ asks.

"No."

"Good, ok." MJ reveals a small whiteboard and a red marker from under the couch pillow.

"Are we drawing?"

"Nope! Were doing the boyfriend tag!" 

"Ah, is this like...a quiz?"

"Yeah kinda, so, I'm gonna read off the questions from this website, then i'll write the answer on this whiteboard. You give me your best answer, then I'll reveal whether you got it right or not when I show you the whiteboard."

Peter nods "Cool!"

[cut]

"How confident would you say you are going into this?"

"Um, 5."

[cut]

"First question. If I'm watching T.V, What am I most likely watching?"

"Ehh, you watch a lot of shows but- OH, My Cat From Hell?"

MJ turns the board around.

"Yes!" Peter cheered, "To easy, no hesitation."

"Oh whatever."

[cut]

"What's one food I don't like?"

"Ummm, you don't like doritos."

"That's true, but what's one food I _hate_ "

Peter furrows his brow in thought. "Uh..."

"I'm gonna give you a hint. Think back to that Japanese place we took May to."

Realization hit him, "Oh! California rolls!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" MJ turns the board around to show a drawing of a california roll with an x over it.

Peter laughs and looks at the camera "She literally- listen, she put the _entire_ roll in her mouth, and oh God, you could _SEE_ the regret in her eyes almost instantly."

MJ covered her face, laughing. 

"And she refused to spit it out, because we were in a really fancy restaurant for my aunt's birthday- Mary Jane is literally in tears, and she was chewing so slowly and squeezing my hand so hard."

"It was the only thing keeping me from throwing up, I was in pure survival mode."

[cut]

"The best part was the waitress that came over to check on her. She was like 'Is she good?' and Mary Jane looks up, roll still in mouth, eyes still leaking, she smiles and gives a thumbs up." Peter holds his thumb up and contorts his face, recreating the scene.

"Stoooop!"

[cut]

"What's one food I would eat everyday if I could?"

"Fried noodles. Easy."

"Yep!" 

"Drowned in soy sauce."

"You know it." She nods.

[cut]

"What's my favorite music?"

"Like, genre?"

"Eh...just, whose music do I listen to the most?" 

"Ah," Peter smiles and rolls his eyes, "She- look, so, we have this little speaker in the kitchen. Whenever she gets up before me, I'll be sleeping soundly and then all of a sudden I'll wake up to 'THEY SAY I DID SOMETHING BAD, THEN WHY'S IT FEEL SO GOOD'" He sings.

"Stop exposing me!" She whacks him on the arm with the whiteboard.

[cut]

MJ turns the board around, "Yes, it's Taylor Swift."

[cut]

"What's my eye color?" MJ closes her eyes and Peter chuckles. 

"Green."

"Yeah, you've gotten like every single one right so far."

Peter shrugs "I'm just a great boyfriend."

[cut]

"What could I spend hours doing?"

"Oh boy, makeup. Everyday. Even before this video, she was in the bathroom for like an hour doing her makeup."

"Oh shut up!"

[cut]

"Did I ever play any sports, and if I did, what sport?"

Peter purses his lips and his expression changes to confusion.

"Ha! He's finally stumped."

"No! I just...uh..."

MJ chuckles.

"You...no? I don't think you ever played sports?" He answers, unsure.

MJ makes and incorrect buzzer noise.

"Damnit! What sport did you play?"

MJ turns the whiteboard around, revealing the answer with a grin.

"What? Track isn't a sport!"

"Are you kidding me? Yes it is!"

[cut] 

"Ok but I was thinking like- like basketball or something."

"Accept the loss Pete."

[cut]

"Did you ever play sports in high school?" She asks.

"Honey, I was an asthmatic twig in high school. What would I have played?!" 

MJ laughs, "You and Harry started playing golf together junior year!"

"Ok, first of all, golf? Not a sport, a _game_. 

MJ rolls her eyes, "Oh my bad."

"Second of all, it was literally just me and Harry playing, no team."

"Do you guys still play?"

"Nooooo, I don't think either of us have the patience for golf anymore."

[cut]

"Who is my best friend?"

"Me."

"Who is my best friend that I don't live with?"

"Harry? Or Carlie Cooper?"

"Both!" She turns the board around happily.

"Awww, you actually put both of them, that's so cute!" 

[cut]

"What's something you do that I don't like?"  

Peter hesitated for a moment.

"Um, she hates it when I forget to eat."

"I do hate that. But what's something I actually tell you to stop doing?"

Peter looks at her like she'll whisper the answer to him. He narrows his eyes.

"You seriously don't know?"

"Give me a second..."

[cut]

Peter snaps his fingers, "It's the cabinets isn't it!"

"How did it take you so long to figure that out?!" 

[cut]

"He never closes the cabinets or drawers when he opens them and it drives me insane!"

[cut]

"That's all the questions, I feel like we shouldn't score you though, because I helped you with some of them."

"Are you happy with the result of this?" 

"Yeah. I'm very proud to have a boyfriend who knows me like you do."

Peter smiles at her, and kisses her cheek.

[cut]

"I know this isn't my usual kind of content, I just thought this would be a fun little video, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!"

"I thought it was fun."

[cut]

Peter has his arm over MJ, "You should all go check out Pete's instagram, he posts a lot of his professional looking pictures there. Sometimes he posts pictures of me so you can see some of those too."

[cut]

"He also works for the daily bugle. You can see some of his pictures n the news!"

Peter smiles, "You sound so adorable and excited."

MJ blushes, "I'm just...being supportive."

[cut] 

"Alright! like, comment, subscribe, follow me on all my social medias, go follow Peter aaand um, bye!"

 

* * *

 

"Do you wanna eat out, order in, or should I cook?"

Mary Jane looks up from her laptop, "Mmmm, can you make that curry you made last week?"

Peter grinned and did a little bow, "Of course M'lady."

 

"Just pleeeeeease don't mess up the kitchen." She pleads.

"Hmm, no promises."

"Peter."

 

"You know my curry is worth it." He winks.

MJ rolls her eyes, but smiles, "No complaining when I make you clean it up then!"

"Hmm, also no promises."

"Hardy har."

 

Mary Jane was leaned back on the couch in the living room, her laptop balanced on her knees as she typed up a reply to an email. A New York Parfumerie called 'Emma Rose' wanted her as a model for their ad. She always found perfume ads interesting. You can't convey what a perfume will smell like with just the face of a smiling lady with long flowy hair. But most people associate beautiful women with smelling nice.

Most perfumes make MJ gag, and they gave Peter awful headaches, she thinks it's a leftover side effect of his asthma he had before the bite. Strong scents no longer made him wheeze or have asthma attacks, all of Peter's senses were enhanced from the bite, including his sense of smell. From what MJ has witnessed his headaches were pretty painful. 

So she rarely wears perfume.  

When she did, it was a very specific fruity smelling scent and in very small amounts. Usually just on her wrists, or a spritz on her neck.

By the looks of the email, they just needed an attractive redheaded woman to complement the white backdrop of the ad. That meant it would most likely just be a headshot on a billboard  or in a mall then.

 

"Anything good?" Peter asks from the kitchen.

"Couple good offers. Think i'll go for this Emma Rose thing. It's some new parfumerie."

"What's a parfumerie?"

"Just a store for perfume."

"Gross."

 

MJ giggles, "Usually I'd agree, but hey! It's good money, one of the highest paying offers in my inbox right now. Besides, I don't have to actually wear the perfume."

"Are your prices going up?"

"Hmm?"

"Like, are people paying you more now that you're gaining more traction?"

"Yeah actually. I've been getting some great offers lately. I guess I'm really getting...popular?"

"Pop-uuUU-lar!" Peter sings, MJ smiles.

 

"How's that curry comin', Tiger?"

Peter peeks out from the kitchen and does the chef hand kiss at her, "Magnifique!"

"Merci garçon!"

Finally, MJ finishes her email. Setting her laptop aside, she stretches her arms over her head. 

 

She considers just taking a nap on the couch until dinner was ready, but decided check on Peter in the kitchen instead. 

She found him heating up the vegetable oil, the counter already a mess of ingredients. Mary Jane approaches her boyfriend, and wraps her arms around him, leaning her head against his back. 

"How long is the curry gonna take?"

"Usually jamaican style chicken curry takes around an hour....I can practically hear your pouting." Peter chuckles.

 

"I'm just so hungry. I had back-to-back jobs today. Didn't have time for lunch."

Peter turns to face her, and moves them away from the hot oil. "You should have told me, I could have brought you something."

MJ smiled, "I know you would have, but I didn't want to drag you away from any important Spidey stuff."

"Mary Jane, you need to take better care of-"

"I can't believe I'm getting this talk from Peter Parker." MJ quips. 

 

She moves to sit on top of the counter, "Want me to read you some of the comments from our video?" 

Peter returns his attention to his cooking, "You posted it?"

"Yeah, posted it yesterday. Haven't checked on it much." MJ brought out her phone, bringing up the Youtube app she clicked her latest video.

 

"I love how he always says 'Mary Jane' instead of just 'MJ'" She read.

Peter grins, "I just really like your name." He shrugs.

"Oooo he's so hot! heart emoji,  drool emoji ,eggplant em-"

"Oh my God." 

She can see him blushing.

"Sis you guys should do a QnA or another tag vid!"

"Your fans sure are passionate."

 

Mary Jane suddenly bursts into laughter.

"What?"

She continues laughing.

"What?!"

MJ regains her composure and reads "Peter looks like the kinda guy that says 'thank you' after sex." and immediately, she laughs again.

Peter's face turns red with embarrassment. "Wh- Someone actually said that?!"

 

"You have to admit that's kinda hilarious." She says. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she giggled. 

 

"You two need to do more videos together! You're such a cute couple!"

"That ones sweet."

MJ nods in agreement.

 

"MJ is different around Peter. But in a good way! She looks so much more happy and confident. Definitely would love to see more of you two!"

"Awww"

"I feel like that's true. I do feel happier and more confident when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way- about you I mean."

 

MJ scrolls a bit more. "There's a lot of people asking for more of the two of us."

"Why? Aren't you a makeup channel?"

She shrugs, "Next time we'll just do something makeup related."

 

He raises a brow at her, "Next time huh?"

"I mean, I'm not gonna make you, but I had fun, and I liked having you in the video."

Peter sighs, but smiles at her, "What did you have in mind?"

 

MJ grins, "We'll talk about that later, let's get this curry going faster, I'll help."

"Just don't overseason it like you did that one time." He teases.

"Pfft, I'm letting _you_ handle the seasoning Tiger."

"A wise decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @marysjaneparker !
> 
> Also, If you caught the Raimi Spider-Man reference let me know ;)


	3. My Boyfriend Does My Makeup (Fail?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries his best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! This chapter is pretty long, I was working on it for a few days. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey guys-” MJ is interrupted by Peter obnoxiously clapping his hands together. She grabs his hands and glares at him “We are _NOT_ doing this again.”

 

[cut]

 

MJ and Peter are sitting in front of a white backdrop, a table with various kinds of makeup sits in front of them.

 

“Hi guys, My name is Mary Jane Watson! and for those of you who haven’t seen the video I posted two weeks ago, this is my boyfriend Peter!”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Wow, where’s the enthusiasm Tiger?”

 

“HIIII!”

 

MJ laughs.

 

[cut]

 

“Ok! So as you can probably already guess from the title, were doing the ‘boyfriend does my makeup challenge’, because almost as soon as I posted the ‘Boyfriend Tag’ video, everyone was eager to see more of this guy right here.” MJ nudged Peter, who smiled almost shyly.

 

“I have no idea why…”

 

“Because you’re cute and funny and smart!”

 

“Stooop!”

 

[cut]

 

“He’s all shy now because he has fans.”

 

“I don’t have fans.” He laughs, and rolls his eyes.

 

“Uh, hello? Right here?” MJ raises her hand, and Peter laughs.

 

[cut]

 

“For real, I should read you some of the thirst tweets I saw about you after I posted that video.”

 

“Um?? _Please_ do not???”

 

[cut]

 

“Are we doing makeup or embarrassing me?!” Peter laughs.

 

“Mmm, probably both!”

 

[Cut]

 

“Alright, so the challenge is pretty self explanatory. Peter will be doing my makeup, and his only real experience with makeup is like, Halloween stuff, so I’m...interested to see how this will turn out…”

 

“You’re gonna look beautiful.”

 

“Oh, are you confident now?” MJ teases.

 

“Pfft, like you could ever look bad.”

 

“Daww!”

 

[cut]

 

“Do you know what the first step is?”

 

“Yeah, you use that uh- that liquidy makeup. And you put it all over your face with a sponge.”

 

MJ purses her lips and looks straight at the camera, the frame zooms in as she mouths the words ‘Liquidy makeup’

 

[cut]

 

“Ohhhh, this is gonna be interesting.” MJ sighs.

 

[cut]

 

“What’s the first step?” he asks.

 

MJ reaches out, and puts three bottles in front of Peter, “Ok, you have a few **_foundation_ ** options.”

 

“Oh, I get to pick?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool!”

 

[cut]

 

“Which is the best one?”

 

“I’m not supposed to help you.”

 

“Are they all the same color?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Well what does it matter which one you use?”

 

“They make your skin look different. This one is medium coverage, this one is light coverage, this one could cover up a murder.”

 

“Oh, let’s use that one!”

 

MJ laughs.

 

[cut]

 

“My lovely boyfriend has decided on the ‘Mac Studio tech’ foundation’. Prepare to be amazed because I swear this foundation could hide a body...assuming he can actually apply it right.”

 

[cut]

 

Peter is clearly trying his very best to be gentle as he dabs the foundation all over MJ’s face.

 

“Make sure to- Wait am I allowed to give tips?”

 

“You said you couldn't help.”

 

“Damnit…”

 

MJ cringes when she sees the foundation line on her face, due to Peter not blending it down her neck,

 

“Oh sweetie…”

 

[cut]

 

“Oh my God that is so crazy….” Peter was amazed at his work.

 

“Yep.”

 

“All your freckles are gone! Nooo!!!”

 

“I told you!”

 

"I hate it...you look plastic."

 

"Stop roasting me, _you_ did this!" 

 

[cut]

 

“Next step is…?”

 

“Um...powder?”

 

“ _No_.”

 

[cut]

 

“Next is concealer.”

 

“What’s left to conceal?!”

 

[cut]

 

MJ brings out three concealers. “Choose wisely grasshopper.”

 

“Uh…” Peter picks one of them up, examines it, then hands it to MJ “This one has a pretty bottle.”

 

“That’s valid.”

 

[cut]

 

“Petey has selected the KKW concealer. Peter, do you know what KKW stands for?”

 

“No clue.”

 

“This is actually from Kim Kardashian-West’s makeup brand.”

 

“She does makeup?!”

 

[cut]

 

“Ok...so, where do I put this?”

 

“Under my eyes, on the bridge of my nose, on my chin, and on my forehead.”

 

Peter groans, “What is this even doing? You’ve already concealed everything!”

 

“It’s to highlight the inner part of my face.”

 

“Why not just call it highlighter?”

 

“Peter…”

 

[cut]

 

MJ looks into the mirror she set on the table. “Oh my Goddd.”

 

“What?! I’m doing my best!”

 

MJ laughs, “Please tell me why there is concealer almost at my ear.”

 

[cut]

 

“We have to do the next one quick!”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I have to set my face and under eye before I crease!”

 

MJ sets three translucent setting powders in front of Peter.

 

Peter examines them, then gasps, “Mary Jane, this one smells so good!”

 

MJ laughs, “Yeah, that’s Too Faced Sweet Peach powder.”

 

He hands it to her, “Ok, I’m gonna use this one, and then I want to smell your face.”

 

“Have more romantic words ever been spoken?”

 

[cut]

 

MJ claps, and rubs her hands together, “It’s time for contour. This is where it’s gonna get messy.”

 

“ _This_ is where it gets messy?!”

 

[cut]

 

As usual, Mary Jane sets out three contours.

 

“Why is that one like, a tube of lipstick?”

 

“Some contours are cremes, some are powders.”

 

“Ok...um, this one.” Peter picks up a small contour palette.

 

[cut]

 

“And Pete chose my tiny little Smashbox palette!”

 

“How...the hell do I use this?”

 

[cut]

 

“I just um, I put it on your cheeks?”

 

“You’re doing fine Peter.”

 

“I don’t think I am…”

 

[cut]

 

“Damnit.”

 

“What?”

 

“I messed it up. It looks like dirt on your face.”

 

“Babe, no!  It’s actually better than I expected! You’re doing fine.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to make it look better…”

 

“You’re so sweet. I can give you actual pointers at a later date if you really want to hone this craft.”

 

[cut]

 

“Oh it’s a bloodbath!” Peter exclaims, throwing his head back in disappointment.

 

MJ giggles, “Peter, stop being dramatic!”

 

[cut]

 

“Ohh, this blush. This one.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s called hysterical.”

 

[cut]

 

MJ is pursing her lips at the camera. Peter went overboard on the blush. She looks like a doll.

 

Peter is trying his best not to laugh.

 

[cut]

 

“Now we have to bake my face, and were just going to re-use sweet peach for that.”

 

“I’m sorry, what? We’re baking your face???”

 

[cut]

 

“So I just...dab this powder all over your face then?”

 

“That’s the jist Tiger.”

 

[cut]

 

“Does it feel weird?” Peter asks, finishing applying the peach powder to her nose.

 

“Not really.”

 

“It looks weird.”

 

[cut]

 

“Now, I don’t usually do much to my brows, but when I do I just use brow powders.”

 

MJ hands Peter a small compact with red tinted powder in it.

 

“This shouldn't be too hard.” Peter said.

 

[cut]

 

There was brow powder on her eyelid.

 

MJ made a concerned face as she caught her reflection.

 

“This is fine...we will rebuild.”

 

[cut]

 

“Now…” Mary Jane takes a deep breath, “Now, it is time for eyeshadow.”

 

She lays out the palettes.

 

[cut]

 

“This one's pretty. I like the colors.”

 

“I like this one too. It’s from Huda Beauty.”

 

“Huda beauty? You-da-beauty!”

 

MJ snorts, “You’re hilarious.”

 

[cut]

 

“Just swipe it across the lid.”

 

Peter squinted his eyes, concentrating on the task.

 

He applies the shade ‘Henna’ all over her eye.

 

[cut]

 

“Honestly? Not terrible.” She praises. “But you have to use a colorful shade now.”

“I’m gonna use this little number right here.” He points to a shade with the brush.

 

“Ooooh, go off baby!”

 

[cut]

 

He applies the shade ‘Risque’ on MJ’s lid, and at her instruction, does his best to blend it out.

 

“Are we done with the eyes because i’m really scared im gonna accidentally get something in your eye.”

 

MJ shrugs, “This is your makeup look Pete.”

 

“Ok then were done with the eyeshadow.”

 

[cut]

 

“It’s certainly a look...” She says.

 

“It’s a look you would only whip out for like, a 4am walmart trip, while crying.”

 

"Well you haven't wiped the bake off yet."

 

Peter takes a fluffy brush and swipes it over the powder on MJ's face. 

 

"Shit, it's all over our clothes now..."

 

"Casualties of war baby."

 

[cut]

 

“Now the part I’ve been dreading most of all.” MJ hands Peter three liquid eyeliners.

 

“Oh no. I know what this is…”

 

[cu]

 

“Which one are you using?”

 

“Umm...let’s do this one.”

 

“That’s the Kat Von D liner. A good liner, but it’s all about the techniq.”

 

“Right, which I totally have.”

 

[cut]

 

Peter squints his eyes, and holds the back of MJ’s head as he tries his best to line her eye. MJ seems to be doing her best to keep from laughing.

 

[cut]

Peter leans back to examine the first eye, MJ turns to the camera,

“He is holding me by the scruff of my neck.”

 

Peter laughs, “This is the hardest thing ever! How do you do this everyday?!”

 

“I am known for wearing winged liner everywhere I go.”

 

“That’s true. Sometimes she wears it to bed.”

 

“No I- well, not on purpose!”

 

[cut]

 

“Ow!”

 

“Shit, Did i get your eye?!”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“I’m so sorry! Do I need to get eye drops or something?!”

 

MJ shakes her head, blinking rapidly, “No, it’s fine just...I might start crying black tears.”

 

[cut]

 

“Oh wow, these are very shiny.”

 

“ _These_ are highlighters.”

 

“I think this is Mary Jane’s favorite part, she’s always glowing.”

 

“Aww, you’re such a nerd!”

 

[cut]

 

“This one!”

 

“Oooh, a good ol’ Fenty Kilowatt highlighter.”

 

“Why does that sound so cool?”

 

[cut]

 

“Wow, that’s blinding Pete.”

 

“Did I go overboard?”

 

“More than I'd usually wear...but not the _biggest_ fail of this face." 

 

[cut]

 

“You know what this makes me think of?” Peter smiles,

 

“What?”

 

_“Shiny! Like the treasure from a sunken pirate wreck!”_

 

MJ giggles, _“Scrub the deck and make it look Shiny!”_

 

[cut]

 

“So I picked this ‘Setting spray’ because it smells like watermelon, and I appreciate a good watermelon scented thing.”

 

“Saaame.” MJ nods.

 

“How much do I spray you?”

 

“Go wild Tiger.”

 

“Well, alright!”

 

[cut]

 

MJ sighs as she lays out the last step.

 

“Mascara.”

 

“Ohhh my God.”

 

[cut]

 

Peter laughs, “You look insane!”

 

Mary Jane checks the mirror, “There are mascara flecks in my eyebrows??”

 

[cut]

 

“I know what this is!” Peter holds up a Kylie Lip Kit. “She wears these a lot, and she brings them along when we go out to eat.”

 

“That shade is called ‘Mary Jo K’.”

 

“That is so perfect!!!”

 

[cut]

 

“Were putting Mary Jo on Mary Jane!”

 

[cut]

 

MJ puckers her lips, “I’m serving a good Miranda Sings look.”

 

[cut]

 

“You know what?”

 

“What?” He says.

 

“You did it! Were done!”

 

“Oh yay, this was a disaster.”

 

“Absolutely. but it was fun watching you struggle.”

 

[cut]

 

“No this honestly was fun, but it was also extremely difficult. And I think you’re so talented for doing makeup _right,_ all the time.”

 

MJ hugs him, “Do you still love me even though I look like I just got done with a shift teaching clown school?”

 

“Of course. You could tattoo a second pair of eyebrows on your face and i’d still love you.”

 

She kisses his cheek, “You can’t tell under my cake face but I’m blushing. You’re so sweet.”

 

[cut]

 

“Alright guys, I guess this was a ‘because you demanded it’ video, but we both had a lot of fun doing it, so...maybe we can do more together in the future!”

 

“So I can fail at more things.”

 

“You’ll get better.”

 

[cut]

 

“Thanks for watching! Go follow Peter on his social medias, he's a badass photographer! Follow me, if you want. All that.”

 

“Subscribe!” Peter adds

 

“Subscribe!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so different from what I usually write format wise, because I need to convey the youtube style of [cut] jump to next scene. Also it took SO LONG to plan out all the things Peter would choose and how the scene would play out.
> 
> Anyway, It's always fun to write Peter and Mary Jane banter. And I love writing supportive boyfriend Peter so much. This whole chapter was about the video they made, next chapter will have more irl MJ and Peter! 
> 
> My tumblr: @marysjaneparker


	4. Hanukhristmas Cookies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter make holiday cookies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc Peter as Jewish, so I wrote him and MJ celebrating both Christmas and Hanukkah! 
> 
> Sorry if the second half of the fic feel rushed! I wanted to get this chapter out before my christmas break. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is zero percent about makeup, but it’s the holiday special, so give MJ a pass.

 

“Welcome back to another episode of ‘Peter is a good sport.’” MJ announces. Unlike usual when MJ brings Peter into a video, they are standing in their kitchen instead of sitting on their couch or at a table.

 

Peter gives his signature awkward smile and wave, “Hi.”

 

[Cut]

 

“So! Last time Pete was here he slayed my makeup, and gave me a look to shake olympus itself.”

 

Pete scoffs, “Yeah, I believe her exact words were ‘it isn't terrible’”

 

“It wasn’t, I mean it was on par with-”

 

“An 80 year old blind dog.”

 

“I was going to say beginner but- well you said it, not me!”

 

[cut]

 

“Anyway, as you all know, It’s the most wonderful time of the year! Not just Christmas, but also Hanukkah!”

 

[cut]

 

MJ poked Peter’s cheek playfully “Fun fact! Pete is actually Jewish.”

 

“Yep! My father was Jewish and I was raised by my aunt and uncle on his side of the family. They taught me everything about judaism, prayer, Hanukkah. The-the Jewish ‘works’ if you will.”

 

[cut]

 

“Ever since Peter and I have been dating, we celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah together every year. And since I wanted to do a holiday video, I thought it would be nice to do something that could include both of our holidays!”

MJ clapped her hands together dramatically, Peter chuckled beside her. “This, Is the Christmas/Hanukkah special.”

 

“I’m enthralled.” Peter nodded.

 

[cut]

 

“So what are we doing Mary Jane?” Peter said, his tone made it obvious that MJ had told him to say it.

 

“Glad you asked Peter!” MJ ducked down behind the counter, when she re-appeared in the frame she held two cookie sheets.

 

“We’re baking cookies!”

 

“Wooooo!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

[cut]

 

“We’re going to be making cookies! Not just Christmas cookies though, we’re also doing Hanukkah cookies!”

 

“Hanukkookies!” Peter grins

 

MJ gasps, and high fives Peter, "That was good!"

 

[cut]

 

“We’re going to be baking cookies for our respective holiday. I spent all day yesterday, hunting down cookie ingredients, icing, sprinkles, and….” MJ pulls a plastic bag onto the counter. She triumphantly lifts a cookie cutter in the shape of a dreidel out of it. “Hanukkah themed cookie cutters!”

 

Peter immediately bursts into laughter

 

[cut]

 

MJ is offended. “Why are you laughing?!”

 

“I just- you just pulled out a tiny dreidel cookie cutter! I just wasn’t expecting it.” He starts to laugh again, and the frame zooms in on a very unimpressed MJ.

 

[cut]

 

“I bought these! Because I love you!” She smacks his arm lightly with the plastic bag, which only seemed to make him laugh more.

 

[cut]

 

“I love it. You were just so proud of your little dreidel cookie cutter. Adorable.”

 

She looks into the camera again, “I try so hard, and he mocks me.”

 

[cut]

 

“I also have this little star of David cutter, and you can use the icing I bought to draw the lines on it and make it look aesthetically pleasing.”

 

“Smart.”

 

“I know, my mind is just so powerful sometimes.” She giggles.

 

[cut]

 

The scene changes. The ingredients have been set upon the counter. Bowles, spoons, cookie sheets, various cookie cutters, flour, ect

MJ now has her hair in a ponytail, and an apron that looks like an elf outfit.

 

Peter is spinning one of the stirring spoons in his hand, he’s wearing an apron that says ‘Keep Calm and Eat Latkes.’

 

“I have a vision for this.” MJ announces, “And my vision is...” She lifts the plate she laid on Peter’s side of the counter. It’s a blue plate with a Menorah painted on it, “This plate is gonna have like, a blue and white color scheme. Candle cookies, stars, dreidels. All that.”

 

“Mary Jane how many cookie cutters did you buy?”

 

[cut]

 

Next, MJ holds up the little Santa plate she had set out on her side. “This plate will have like a red and green, color scheme. It’s gonna have like, bobble ornament cookies, christmas trees,  Santa hats.”

 

“Where did you get all this stuff?”

 

[cut]

 

“Is this a competition?” Peter asks.

 

“No, it’s just cookies.”

 

“I’m going to win.”

 

[cut]

 

“Let’s get started!”

 

[cut]

 

“Ew, what are you doing?” MJ asks.

 

“Um? Buttering my pan?”

 

“Why? Just use the spray stuff.”

 

“No, this is better.”

 

“How?”

 

“Because, this is how Aunt May does it and she has never once been wrong!”

 

“...Fair.”

 

[cut]

 

MJ is already struggling. She’s having difficulty trying to flatten the dough with her rolling pin. Peter on the other hand, is doing just fine. His dough is flat within his first couple tries.

 

“You have flour on your cheek.” Peter chuckles.

 

“No, I have determination and hard work on my face.”

 

“Mmm...no It’s flour.” Peter takes the sleeve of his sweater, and gently wipes the powder off her cheek.

 

[cut]

 

“Pete, while we're doing this cookie cutting, do you have any good stories from one of our Hanukkchristmases?”

 

Peter immediately shoots a smile at the camera, “Yes I do!”

 

MJ looks up from where she was cookie cutting, worried.

 

[cut]

 

“So last December, Mary Jane agreed to do a little winter photoshoot for me- Me being the photographer and her the model.”

 

“I think they got that- also, noooo this story is embarrassing!”

 

“Shhh...you asked for this.”

 

[cut]

 

“So we get outside in the snow, me with my camera, Mary Jane with her cute winter outfit. She’s posing in the New York snow looking like a snack.”

 

“Oh my goddd”

 

“Then I’m like, MJ, you’re doing amazing sweetie, how about we try a shot of you leaning on that wall because it has a cool sign on it.”

 

MJ is already laughing, “I was wearing heels by the way.”

 

“Yeah- why?! It was snowing!”

 

“I thought it would look cute!”

 

[cut]

 

“Mary Jane leans onto the wall, and, shocker! Because of her heels, she slips on the slippery sidewalk!”

 

“Stooooop!”

 

“I move to try and catch her, and now I’m slipping, she hits the ground and rolls her ankle-”

 

“And Peter was like- _freaking_ out. He moved so fast, he- bless him- he tried so hard to catch me, but he slipped and literally almost busted his super expensive camera.”

 

“I’m like ‘Mary Jane, oh my God, are you okay?!’ and she goes ‘My fucking ankle is broken!’ so then _I’m_ panicking even more!”

“I was just trying not to cry, my ankle was _dead_ , I was like, trying to pull my heel off because I could _feel_ my ankle swelling!”

 

“At this point, people are staring at her so I’m just thinking ‘I have to get her out of here!’ She’s cold, her ankle is maybe broken, she’s on her ass on the sidewalk.”

 

“It was so embarrassing…” MJ’s face reddens just thinking about it.

 

[cut]

 

“Were both just in pure survival mode at this point.” Peter explained, “I rush over to her and just pick her up.”

 

“And then he almost slips again!”

 

“But I didn’t! Then I carried her back to our apartment, breaking the lense on my camera in the process by the way!”

 

“Get you a man who sacrifices his camera for you.”

 

[cut]

 

“I called my aunt, and she came over and was like ‘You guys are so dumb, her ankle isn’t broken, just lay down for awhile.’”

 

“Those were not her exact words but that’s what it felt like.”

 

[cut]

 

“Then we spent the rest of the night watching the grinch.”

 

“Long story short, I’m never doing a winter shoot in heels again.”

 

“Smart!”

 

[cut]

 

Peter holds up his candle cookie cutter and gestures to the dough he’s cut. “So far I have all the necessary candle cookies, a bunch of dreidels and likem three stars. What about you?”

 

“Um...mine are all pretty even? Did- damnit! I forgot to heat the oven up!”

 

[cut]

“Ok!  after a break to heat the oven up, were ready to plop these bad boys in the oven.”

 

“Are we putting them in together?” Peter asks as he finishes transfering the cut dough from the plastic paper on the counter to the cookie sheet.

 

“I think so? We can do that right?”

 

“I don’t know, anyone can do anything.”

 

“Peter!”

 

[cut]

 

“He looooves to stress me out.”

 

[cut]

 

Both of the cookie sheets have disappeared from the counter.

 

“We called in advice from reinforcements A.k.A Peter’s aunt so we figured that out.”

 

“Now we wait!”

 

“Now we _clean_.”

 

Peter groans, “What?! We still have to decorate them though!”

 

“Yeah, and I don’t want to clean up a mess on top of _another_ mess.”

 

[cut]

 

“I really hope that nobody is using this video as a tutorial for making cookies.” MJ states as they scrub at the counter with wet wipes.

 

“Well you’re gonna have to cut out the bit of us making the actual dough.”

 

She giggles, “Yeah, we got bored measuring and mixing all the stuff, so we just sang a bunch of Christmas songs while doing all the not fun parts, and I am not trying to get copyrighted so…”

 

[cut]

 

“Do have any Hanukkah songs?”

 

“Yeah, I know a few. I remember Ben used to sing one that went like…’Light the menorah, dance the hora.’ I think it was called ‘O Hanukkah? I don’t remember.”

 

“We should look into that later.”

 

[cut]

 

“The workspace is squeaky clean, everything is zen,   _now_ we wait.”

 

Peter takes the used wipes and tries to throw them across the room into the trash. The wiped are light, and land on the floor, only making it halfway. MJ sighs, as she looks at the camera.

 

[cut]

 

The oven is beeping, signaling the cookies are done, MJ and Peter imitate the beeping noise as they pull the cookies out.

 

[cut]

 

The cookies are back on the counter on their respective sides. The counter now holds various tubes of icing and sprinkles.

 

“Good news, they all held together, no casualties.”

 

Peter held up his hand, and they high fived.

 

“Were so talented Pete, oh my God, Zumbo’s Just Desserts is shaking.”

 

Peter laughs, “She’s been watching Australian cooking shows lately.”

 

[cut]

 

“Now, just as we use  makeup to decorate our faces all the time on this channel…” MJ holds up two red and green tubes of icing, “We’ll be using delicious icing to decorate our beautiful festive cookies!”

 

“Yayyyy.”

 

[cut]

 

“Aaaand Peter is already doing better than me.” MJ looked discouraged ash she glanced at Peter’s perfectly iced dreidel cookie.

 

“What? Yours look good!”

 

“Not as good as those! They look so professional.”

 

“Mary Jane, I was raised by May Parker, how could I _not_ be overly educated in the art of cookie decorating?”

 

[cut]

 

“This is the saddest Christmas tree cookie i’ve ever seen!”

 

“Stop being mean to your cookies! You’re doing fine.”

[cut]

 

“Oh my god...the aesthetic of the light blue and white on Peter’s cookies is-” MJ dramatically puts a hand on her chest, “It’s so good…”

 

Peter shoots the camera a smug smile, “Hanukookies reign supreme!”

 

[cut]

 

Peter’s cookies are almost done, all beautifully iced, with pretty designs on them. MJ’s cookies…

 

“It looks like i spread the icing with a freaking fork, ughhh.”

 

“It isn’t that bad, I’m still going to eat them!”

 

[cut]

 

“Are you seriously not going to use the sprinkles?”

 

“No, I don’t want to cover up the designs.”

 

“Why am I, the makeup artist, so bad at this?”

 

“Probably because you won’t drop the negative cookie attitude!”

 

[cut]

 

MJ seems to have dumped sprinkles on to all her cookies. Red sprinkles on the green iced cookies, green sprinkles on the red iced cookies.

 

“I think it’s pretty obvious by now that Peter is the better cookie elf.”

 

“I believe those are called Keeblers, actually.”

 

“Ohhh my God.” MJ leans her head back and laughs.

 

[cut]

 

MJ looks down at her cookies, finished, and displayed on her Santa plate. “I mean, yeah, Pete’s obviously the better Keebler.”

 

“I feel like to finish this off we need to try one of each other’s cookies.”

 

“Oh, good idea.”

 

[cut]

 

“I’m gonna eat one of the stars.”

 

“We need to give some of these to May,” Peter chuckles, “I’ll take...one of these stocking cookies. Their cute.”

 

“Why thank you, good Keebler.”

 

[cut]

 

In sync, they countdown.

 

“5...4...3...2...1!”

 

They take bites, Peter almost eating his cookie whole first try.

 

“Mmmm!” MJ sighed in glee.

 

Peter smiled as he chewed.

 

[cut]

 

“I don’t know why were acting like they would taste differently from each other. They're the exact same type of cookie.” Pete muses.

 

“False, mine has loads more icing than yours do.”

 

“Ok? And icing makes all the difference?”

 

[cut]

 

“I mean...that’s pretty much it.” MJ nods.

 

“These cookies are delicious.” Peter pulls MJ into his side, and lays a kiss on her head. “You did a great job honey.”

 

“You did too Pete! Like honestly, I want to put these on pinterest.”

 

[cut]

 

“Happy holidays to you and yours! I hope you enjoyed Me and Peter just...trying our hardest. We had fun, I know we act stupid, but we really do enjoy just hanging out and doing stuff like this. I hope you had fun too!”

 

“Hanukkah sameach!” Peter says with a little wave to the camera.

 

“Merry Christmas!” MJ finishes.

 

* * *

 

MJ sighed, kicking off her shoes at the door of the apartment. JJJ’s damn Christmas party had seemed to drag on forever. Jonah always insisted on giving anyone with ears his unbridled opinions on...everything. His favorite topic of course being Spider-Man.

 

MJ went white knuckled every time JJJ would call Spidey a menace, every rant. God, did he _ever_ shut up? Poor Betty Brant, she was braver than any soldier for enduring that idiot everyday of her life.

 

Still, MJ and Peter always went to the loud  fool’s yearly holiday get togethers.

 

MJ could cry of happiness at the feeling of being home after that.

 

“Well, that was fun!” Pete said, pulling his tie off.

 

“Fun...yeah.”

 

Her boyfriend chuckled, “JJJ is an exhausting person, I get it.”

 

“I need a drink.”

 

“You didn’t get enough at the party?”

 

“Har har.” MJ pours herself a small glass of wine, “Want one?”

 

“Pass...hey, before you get too crazy on that bottle, I have something for you.”

 

MJ quirks a brow, “Do you now?”

 

“No- seriously. Like, I have a Christmas present for you.” He stutters, a smile on his face.

 

“Oh...ok.”

 

“One sec!”

 

MJ sips at her glass as Peter rushes into the bedroom, returning with a medium sized box.

 

The corners of her lips turned up as Peter handed her the box.

 

“Feels pretty light for the big box.” She notes.

 

“Mmm...small things in good packages. Er- that’s not...how that goes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Um, well, just open it.”

 

“Ok…” MJ sets her glass aside, unties the red ribbon at the lid of the box, and lifts it up. “Are you kidding me?”

 

Peter can’t hold back the laughter that rips from his mouth. MJ pulled out another, smaller box.

 

“Open it again!”

 

“You _actual_ shit.”

 

“Open it! See what’s inside!”

 

“Oh I wonder!” MJ scoffs, tearing the ribbon off this time and…”I hate you.”

 

He laughs again, and she glares at him.

 

“Open it again, one more time.”

 

“One more time?”

 

“One more time. Promise.”

 

She shoots him an untrusting look as she half unties half rips the ribbon off, and lifts the lid of the- “YOU LIAR.” She had never felt more betrayed. An even smaller box lay in her hand now.

 

“Ok yes, I lied-”

 

She hit shim with one of the lids.

 

“Ow! Is this how you thank people for gifts?”

 

“Peter Parker I swear.”

 

“This is the last one. For real this time.”

 

“This is a rollercoaster of disappointment.”

 

“Really. Your gift is in that box Mary Jane, for real.” 

 

She rose a brow, but after a couple of seconds, curiosity got to her. She untied the small ribbon, and lifted the last lid.

 

There...was another box in it...but it wasn’t the same kind. It was a black box. A ring box. MJ feels her heart speeds up. She lifts the top of the ring box.

 

“Oh my God…” She looks up, searching for Peter’s eyes, but instead, she finds him kneeling in front of her on one knee, a big grin on his face. “Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> I’m @marysjaneparker on tumblr


	5. A random 'get ready with me' ft Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was ever someone MJ would marry, it would be Peter Parker. She’s thought about it a few times, she truly couldn't imagine her life without the way he would lace his fingers through hers and press a kiss to her hand before falling asleep each night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V sorry if this chapter feels rushed in some parts! I had a great time writing this fic, and have ideas for a squeal after I get some of my other ideas written up. This won't be my last Peter/MJ fic <3

‘This is such a cute video, me and my boyfriend are kinda the same during the holidays, I’m jewish and he isn’t so we like to do fun combined activities like baking as well!’

 

‘Haha! You guys should do a vid of just you two telling stories about each other, Peter really spilled the tea!’

 

‘Y'all are so cute wtf advagda’

 

‘It’s so cool how Peter is a photographer and you’re a model!’

 

‘You guys should do a vid with Peter’s aunt! She sounds cool, loved the video!’

 

 

 **@mjstan209** \- Did you guys see the pics @maryjanewatson posted of her and Peter from the Christmas party they went to? Gurl was _s l a y i n g_

 

 **@ggisamjfan** \- aafdsad TBH THEY BOTH WERE

 

 **@mjstan209** \- ok tRU. Those shoes, MJ’s makeup, Peter’s hair….they snapped sis...#Petermj is thriving

 

 

MJ sighed as she sipped at the rest of her coffee. The response to her and Peter’s baking video was resoundingly positive.

 

Unlike how she was currently feeling at the moment.

 

Of course the second she took the ring out of the box Doc Ock decided it would be a good time to attack New York.

 

Peter’s face blanked when he heard the news blare from the device he had linked to the police radios. MJ’s heart had literally sank.

 

“I….”

 

“Go...go get em’ Tiger!” She said, struggling to keep the smile on. ‘Parker luck’ was very real, and not playing around apparently.

 

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

 

“I’ll be here.”

 

He had smiled apologetically, and pressed his lips to hers hastily before exiting via window.

 

It was the morning after, and he hadn’t come back. MJ hadn’t slept a wink, and scrolling through her phone was not working to distract her from the fact that she had just been proposed to.

 

Was she ready for that? MJ had never pictured herself as the marrying type. She was always...a free spirit. Harry had always called her the “Party girl” of their friend group. Even being in such a committed relationship was strange for her at first,

 

but now, being with Peter was as natural as breathing. And...it was _right_.

 

If there was ever someone MJ would marry, it would be Peter Parker. She’s thought about it a few times, she truly couldn't imagine her life without the way he would lace his fingers through hers and press a kiss to her hand before falling asleep each night. His dopey smile as he pretended to understand her excited babble about new makeup. Those hazel eyes that lit her on fire every day. The millions of kisses he would pepper her with when she was overwhelmed or upset. He was so perfect...  

 

‘So cute MJ! You seem so much more lively when you’re with Peter!’

 

‘Lol! pete comforting mj about the cookies not being great is god tier boyfriend standards tbh.’

 

 **@reidalane** \- omg GUYS. I looked up Peter Parker, he’s the guy who gets pics of Spider-man for the Bugle!

 

 **@lolalisa87** \- WHAT

 

 **@mjstan209** \- I know! Do you think MJ knows Spider-man then?!

 

Most of her girl friends as a child dreamed of being wives one day. MJ had found the thought of marriage pointless and bad. Maybe it was because of her parents. Witnessing how her father’s drunken anger broke her mother down more and more every day. Seeing how it drove her sister away.

 

As a child, MJ had assumed it was normal. That every marriage was like that. So she could never fathom why all the other little girls were so eager to grow up and marry.

 

‘ You two should do a video taking the harry potter sorting quiz from pottermore.’

 

‘Peter looks like the kinda guys who has like 200 aesthetic pinterest boards’

 

‘You guys are adorable, will you get married soon?’

 

Peter was a good man and he’d never intentionally hurt her. She knew this. Why was she so afraid then?

 

Her phone buzzed, and she had a small heart attack.

 

 **Peter:** Hey hon, I’m so sorry this is taking so long. I would call if I could, but I need to make sure  the cops bring doc without any funny business. I’ll be home soon, for real this time, love you <3

 

The anxiety in her gut uncoiled a bit as she read his words, and a smile played at her lips.

 

 **MJ:** I love you too honey, always.

 

Pete would be home soon, and then they could pick up where they left off. Until then, Mary Jane Watson was not about to sit on her couch doing nothing.

 

* * *

 

MJ is sitting at her usual work space where she normally films her makeup videos.

 

“Hey guys! I’m Mary Jane, welcome or welcome back.” She smiles. “A lot has been going on in my life lately, so I thought I’d just hop on and do my makeup and just...talk a little.”

 

[cut]

 

MJ put a bit of foundation on her hand, and dipped her beauty blender into it.

 

“So, first of all, since this is gonna go up after Christmas, how was everyone’s holiday? Mine is...pretty crazy right now. Peter’s working at the moment so I’m just kinda chilling until he gets home. We’re supposed to go to his Aunt’s later today because we're eating a Hanuchristmas dinner with her, even though Hanukkah is over now.”

 

MJ finishes applying her base, and reaches for concealer.

 

[cut]

 

“We celebrated Hanukkah with her too by the way. I saw some people asking for me and Pete to bring May into a video, which I would be down for, but she’s so powerful, I don’t know if you guys are ready.”

 

[cut]

 

She sets her under eyes, and sighs, “Life’s crazy. Being an adult is so weird. I just want to watch Disney and eat pizza and not have anxiety about normal things.”

 

MJ furrows her brow “Hm, maybe I should cut that out...am I just whining? I’m sorry…”

 

[cut]

 

“I know i’m all over the place right now, I’m sorry.” She giggles quietly as she brushes contour onto her cheeks. “What’s everyone’s new year's resolutions? Mine is...uh...to get Peter to go to see the new Mary Poppins movie with me.”

 

[cut]

 

“I saw on twitter where some people did some digging and found out that Peter takes the pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle, which is true! But no, I don’t know Spider-Man, he just occasionally lets Pete take pictures of him.” MJ smirks, “I think I’m still his favorite model though.”

 

[cut]

 

MJ tosses her hair over her shoulder, and leans into the mirror on her desk she works on her brows.

 

“The videos I’ve been making with Peter lately have been really fun honestly. I don’t talk about my personal life on the internet, which is fine, I think it would be weird if you guys knew all my personal business, but I also think it’s...I think it’s healthy to be real on here for me? It feels therapeutic just being myself on here, y’know?”

 

[cut]

 

“Like right now, I’m in the middle of huge life stuff, and here I am doing my brows for YouTube.” MJ snickers, and shrugs to the camera, “That’s just life.”

 

[cut]

 

“So, how bout all that Doc Ock drama? Guy’s an asshole,” MJ adds a transition color to her eyes, and seems to glare down at her eye shadow palette, “He couldn't have waited till after Christmas? I mean- uh...people are busy y’know? Though maybe that’s why he picked Christmas to attack…”

 

[cut]

 

MJ does a simple eye look, blending auburn colors onto her lid, and packing on a crimson shimmer shade, adding white to her inner corner for good measure.

 

“And now, for the eyeliner. I love this step as you guys know,” She chuckled, applying a perfect wing to both her eyes.

 

“Pretty good!” She presented her eyes to the camera with pride.

 

[cut]

 

Mary Jane took out a Christmas tree shaped palette, and opened it, “My friend Carlie got me this new highlighter for Christmas and it’s so pretty. Love it, love her.” She made a heart with her hands. “Thanks girl!”

 

[cut]

 

MJ highlights her cheeks and nose, then pulls out her Urban Decay setting spray.

 

“Alright, I know this video was pretty short but-”

 

* * *

 

MJ hears the window in her a Peter’s bedroom open, and drops everything she’s holding. Barley remembering to turn the camera off.

 

“Pete?”

 

“Yeah, m’home!” He calls, lack of sleep present in his voice. MJ rushes into the room, excited and terrified.

 

Peter takes off his mask and tosses it aside, his hair a mess. She curls her arms around his neck, and kisses him, Peter’s hands coming to rest on her waist.

 

“You okay?” She whispers.

 

He nods, “You?”

 

“Always.”

 

Nights like these happened all the time, he would come home, and give MJ a thousand kisses, but today was different.

 

He laced his hand in hers, and pulled back from her embrace, “I’m so sorry to...propose and dash. That was the worst thing ever and I’ve-I’ve felt terrible about it ever since and-”

 

“Slowww down Tiger,” It almost reassured her that she hadn’t been the only one anxious about this confrontation. “It’s okay.”

 

“No it’s-”

 

“Peter.” MJ pushes up on her toes, and kisses him, maybe if she kissed him enough, they wouldn't have to acknowledge the elephant in the room. “Stop being dumb. I’m quite used to your Parker luck by now babe.”

 

A smile played at his lips, he moved to hold her hand, and laced his fingers in his, “C’mere.”

 

He led her into the living room, and grabbed the ring box that was still sat on the counter from last night.

 

“I...I wanted to give you this nice romantic proposal...I wanted to do it on New Year’s eve, but I just- I couldn't wait anymore. It was eating me up.” Peter explained, fidgeting with the tiny box awkwardly. “I’m just...God I’ve been thinking about this all day and now I’m drawing blanks.”

 

MJ smiled, “Were both winging it right now Tiger.”

 

He seemed to collect his thought for a moment, and MJ was practically vibrating in anticipation. “I’m just gonna...say everything I need to, okay?”

 

She nods, and Peter takes a breath.

 

“I think you know by now how much I love you. We’ve officially been together for four years, but I’ve loved you longer than that. I don’t remember not loving you...I can’t imagine not loving you. I-I don’t _want_ to imagine my life without you in it.”

 

And _God_ She's already about to cry, her eyes prickling with tears at his words.

 

“You were the blind date that I had tried to avoid, then you were my best friend, and now you’re the love of my life. You’ve been there when I needed you the most. No matter what happens, you’re a constant in my life, and I...I want it to stay that way.”

 

“Oh Peter…” Yep, here come the tears, though Pete’s eyes were starting to look a little watery as well.

 

“You’re my hero Mary Jane, you’re resilient, brave, intelligent. And with all the risk that come with my life, I can’t take you for granted.” He lets out a breath MJ could tell he’d been holding, “So...heh,  one more time with feeling.” He stammered, sinking to kneel in front of her on one knee.

 

“Mary Jane Watson, will you marry me?”

 

And dammit, for all her anxieties, she just wanted to yell ‘YES’ at the top of her lungs and kiss him into the next century.

 

“Are- are you sure you...are you sure you want to be committed to...me?”

 

“Honey, I’ve been committed to you for awhile, you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't need to buy the ring to realize that. I think I knew from the moment you darkened my doorstep that you would be apart of my life forever, and I want you to be. I feel _right_ when I’m with you. I know that sounds dumb but It’s true, I feel this...this perfect and beautiful sense of rightness when I’m around you. when everything is awful I just talk to you and...and you make me better. You make me better in so many ways Mary Jane...is-is this coming off too cheesy? Why are you laughing?”

 

She lowered herself to kneel with him, and framed his face with her hands.

 

“You just- you said everything-” Everything she needed to hear. Mary Jane isn’t her parents, her mother’s fear and tired sadness, her father’s rage and loveless venom, that would never be her and Peter. Her parents weakened each other, Peter and MJ made each other better. Every day.

 

“Yes!”

 

Peter’s eyes widened, “Y-yes?”

 

“Yes! I’ll marry you!” She kissed him, and kissed him again, and again. “Yes, yes ,yes!”

 

“Oh my God!” He whispered, and MJ giggled more. He pulled back and held the ring box forward “Do- are you supposed to put it on now or- wow your makeup is really pretty, you did a good job!”

 

“ _You_ did a good job Pete, this ring is gorgeous!”

 

“ _You’re_ gorgeous.”

 

“Alright now you’re getting cheesy...but thanks handsome.”

 

“I really did good though? I mean, you actually like the ring? Because i-if you don’t we could totally-”

 

She kisses him quiet, pulling back to ruffle his messy hair “It’s perfect Tiger, just like you.”

 

He breaths a small laugh, “Do you always have to one up my romance?”

 

“You’re so handsome in this light Petey...but I think you would look even better in our bedroom.” MJ slipped on the ring, and winked as she watched Peter’s face flush.

 

“Ha...tempting as that is, we can’t bail on May’s dinner.”

 

“Ah, I forgot...Oh crap!”

 

Fear crossed Peter’s face for a moment “What?!”

 

“I- I never finished the video I was filming!”

 

“Oh…” He spared a glance at his watch, “I mean, you have time, go finish it.”

 

“You wanna help me do the outro?”

 

“Sure!”

 

He stood, and helped MJ up. Mary Jane couldn't contain her laugh as he started to head to her recording room,  “Um, Pete, you sure you want to go on camera like that?”

 

Peter blanked, an eyebrow raised. And then it seemed to dawn on him.

 

He was still in his Spidey suit. 

 

She chuckled, seeing the realization on his face.

 

“Yeah, ha ha, laugh it up! Careful red, I can still return that ring!”

  
“You are absolutely _never_ getting this ring back Petey-o!”

 

* * *

 

The camera opens back to MJ, who’s joined now by Peter on her right. Her face is bright with a smile.

 

“Sorry for the awkward cut, Peter just got home and I had to say hi to him, then I thought ‘hey just come do my outro with me!’ so here we are!”

 

Peter waves at the camera in his true dorky nature. There is something noticeably different about the two’s energy. They both seem to be brimming with excitement.

 

[cut]

 

“Um, makeups done and I think the both of us are ready for May’s iconic food.”

 

“I’m starving.”

 

“When aren’t you? He’s literally gonna say ‘I’m starving’ like 5 minutes after we eat dinner. Bet.”

 

“This is bullying!”

 

[cut]

 

“Anyway, were gonna go have a great time with his Aunt tonight. And I hope you all have a good day or night with your loved ones. Whether they be friends, family, or maybe just pets. Have a good time guys.” MJ says, throwing an arm over Peter’s shoulder and inching closer to him.

 

“Make good choices, don’t do anything we wouldn't do!” He chimes in with a cheery thumbs up to the camera.

 

[cut]

 

“I’ll see you guys in maybe a week or two? I’m gonna take a short little break. But I’ll be back before you know it doing more makeup things!”

 

“I’m sure they’ll miss you, but the funny thing is, I won’t have to!”

 

[cut]

 

“Alright, Like, subscribe, all that, and I’ll see you guys later!”

 

[cut]

 

Peter and MJ wave at the camera

 

* * *

 

 **@mjstan209** \- UM??? Are we gonna talk about the fact that MJ wasn’t wearing a ring in the first half of the video but then she was when pete got there??!?!?! @maryjanewatson EXPLAIN?!?!?!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas for a squeal for this but I don't know when i'll work on it at the moment bc school is stressful rn. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> My tumblr is @marysjaneparker !

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @marysjaneparker on tumblr!
> 
> I feel that my impersonation of stan twitter was accurate, but also it made me laugh. This will probably be the longest chapter of this fic since I spent a lot of it just setting everything up.


End file.
